


When Home Is Too Far Away.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Quickies, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi have a quickie outside on the way home.Kink Meme request from Tumblr:Kink Meme





	When Home Is Too Far Away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



“Kuroo,” his voice was hot and breathy against Kuroo’s ear as he halfheartedly pushed against the leather clad shoulder’s his palms gripped. “Kuroo, c’mon. Let’s go home,” he tried again to push Kuroo away from him. But Kuroo sucked even harder into the wet, well abused area of his neck where it connected with his collarbone. Daichi’s eyes rolled back in his head, hips stuttering up against Kuroo’s.

He barely got out the request a third time before it turned into a moan. Kuroo mumbled a response against his skin, his teeth grazing against the bruised area as he pulled off with a slick pop before going lower to suck against Daichi’s collarbone. Sighing and putting a little more oomph into his push Daichi finally detached Kuroo from his neck. When the lust hazed gaze met his barely open one Daichi shivered.

“What?” Kuroo snorted and shot him his shit eating grin. Daichi’s knees practically melted into the concrete below at the combo of dark, lust filled eyes with that grin.

“Home is too far away,” the fog building inside his brain made it take longer for Daichi to reply than usual. A fact that Kuroo took advantage of by leaning into Daichi again, sucking the lobe of his ear into his mouth as he gave his hips slow rolls into Daichi’s.

“So we better get going,” Daichi gripped tighter into Kuroo’s leather jacket. He meant to push the other away again but all he could seem to do was pull him closer. Kuroo released a growl from deep within his throat. The sound causing a trail of burning heat to coarse through Daichi until it settled below the belt that Kuroo was currently undoing. 

Blinking his eyes open wide in shock Daichi’s hands shot from Kuroo’s shoulders to grip Kuroo’s wrists.

“No. No! Absolutely not!” Kuroo, the bastard as Daichi called him in his head as he processed Kuroo’s train of thoughts, had the gall to chuckle into Daichi’s ear softly. Daichi was doing a good enough job of stilling Kuroo’s hands but his long fingers slid back and forth along the patch of skin it could reach, just below Daichi’s navel where a strip of hair lead down south. “Kuroo. We’re in _public_ ,”

“No one’s going to see us here,” the sultry tone in Kuroo’s voice caused Daichi’s eyes to roll back again as an annoyed groan left him. They were maybe two blocks from home. It was close to 3 in the morning and inside the tunnel staircase they’d been heavily making out in for well over 10 minutes now, not one person had been heard walking by. Still. Daichi had no desire to fuck outside… Right?

“Are you serious right now?”

“Mhmm,” Kuroo nodded, nuzzling his nose against the sensitive patch of skin just behind Daichi’s ear in slow, teasing circles. Moving his nose in rhythm with the finger still swiping along his skin above the hem of his low riding jeans. The finger flicked the elastic band of his briefs every few swipes in a suggestive manner. 

Daichi bit into his bottom lip, worrying the soft flesh in thought.

“I promise I’ll be quick?” he could hear the underlying statement in Kuroo’s words. He was telling Daichi that if he really wanted him to stop he would. Sighing softly Daichi leaned forward until his head lay against Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I don’t like how that’s in the form of a question,”

“You can’t tell me you’re not thinking about it,” it was true. He _is_ thinking about it. But with the slow drag of Kuroo’s fingers so close to where he was all but begging to be touched, lips breathing gentle pants of hot air into his ear and the subtle friction of their erections it was damn near impossible _not_ to think about it. 

“Better be quick,” Daichi panted out, releasing his tight hold on Kuroo’s wrist. Kuroo didn’t waste a second as he released the buckle of his belt and moved in to the button and zipper of Daichi’s jeans. 

“I’ll be super fast, I promise” Daichi’s hands lay against the concrete wall behind him, blunt nails digging in in an attempt to ground himself from the heat already raging hotly in the pit of his stomach. The thrill of the possibility they’d be caught at any moment causing a surge of electricity through his veins. 

“Break my ass and I break yours,” he breathed out as Kuroo began shimmying his pants and underwear down his legs. Daichi lifted his hips away from the wall to help him.

“Damn, didn’t know you were into that Sawamura,” an ugly snort vibrated through Daichi’s throat causing a barking chuckle out of Kuroo. Daichi raised a brow at him and pushed completely away from the wall as he pretended to reach down for his pants.

“So we go home then?”

“No! Shutting up!” Kuroo grabbed his wrists and prevented him from grabbing the clothes around his ankles. Grinning wickedly up at him Daichi didn’t bother fighting the grip at all. It was Kuroo’s turn to snort as he lightly began spinning Daichi around to lay his hands against the wall.

“Turn around,”

“Thought you were shutting up,” Daichi leaned into the freezing cold surface of the wall. Despite the chill it felt as if his skin was on fire. The burning gaining momentum as wet fingers rubbed over his hole slowly. Shivering violently Daichi leaned into the crook of his slightly bent elbow as the fact that Kuroo had just sucked on his fingers shot through his mind.

A gasp fell from his mouth when one finger was pushed in slowly. The stretch was odd but not painful. Suddenly thankful for their very healthy sex life Daichi willed himself to relax into the feeling more so Kuroo wouldn’t have to spend so much time in prepping him. In less than a minute he was panting out for Kuroo to add another which he did before the words were fully out of Daichi’s mouth. The second finger was slightly painful as they didn’t have lube. 

Kuroo leaned forward instead, pulling the fingers almost all the way out so he spit onto them. Slowly pushing them back in he began circling and rolling them around to slick Daichi up as best as he could. Every few swirls of his fingers Kuroo would brush up against Daichi’s prostate. The light brush would send him arching back into the fingers as his gasps slowly faded into low moans. Kuroo would pull the fingers out after each hit against Daichi’s sweet spot to add more spit.

“Hurry… Up,” Daichi used the wall to push back against Kuroo’s fingers as the third was finally added.

“You sure?” Kuroo gave him a few scissoring motions to test the give.

“Yeah,”

“You’re still pretty tight…” Kuroo bit into his lip to hold back a moan as he stared down at Daichi before him. His fingers slowly sinking in and out of Daichi’s greedy hole. Wanting to thrust into it already, pound into him without restraint, but he also didn’t want to hurt him and Daichi was definitely not as loose as he usually got him.

“It’s fine,” Daichi moaned out the words, arching suddenly as Kuroo slammed his fingers into the bundle of sweet nerves inside him. He was already so close, much closer than he expected and wanted to be and he did _not_ want to come without Kuroo being inside him.

“Tell m-” 

“I will just fucking hurry up!” Kuroo was cut off from trying to tell Daichi to tell him if it hurts. Shaking his head and smirking he pulled his fingers from Daichi and began unzipping his jeans.

“Language Sawamura,” pushing his pants and boxers down in one swift movement Kuroo pulled out his hard cock and gave it a few quick pumps, using his fingers to spread the leaking precum around before lining himself up with Daichi’s entrance. He thrusted against it without entering, groaning and throwing his head back at the heated friction it created. 

“Japanese,” the word was barely audible in Daichi’s moan but they were definitely there. Kuroo grinded into Daichi as a laugh fell from his mouth, breathy and soft sounding.

“Smartass,” he finally began pushing into Daichi. Going as slow as he could to give the other time to adjust as much as he could. Kuroo made a mental note to start carrying around those tiny bottles of Lube his sister always gives him just to see him turn bright red and flustered. They’d actually be useful in moments like this instead of just for traveling like they’d been using them for.

It happened so suddenly that Kuroo wasn’t sure what was happening at first. He finally bottomed out, hands gripping into Daichi’s plump ass and spreading them open so he could get deeper, when Daichi began shaking. A mewling moan filled the air, the sound coming from Daichi, as Kuroo watched Daichi’s head slump against his arm. Daichi leaned fully against the wall, Kuroo following him so he could stay buried inside him, as his walls began clenching and throbbing around Kuroo’s cock. 

Kuroo gasped at the feeling as he slammed his eyes shut painfully to keep himself from getting to close to the edge. He wanted to actually fuck Daichi, not come as soon as entering him. It was that thought that made him realize that Daichi had just come from him bottoming out.

“Did you just…?” he could feel Daichi shaking under his hands as Kuroo watched his jacket rise and fall quickly as Daichi tried to catch his breath. “Holy shit…”

“Fuck me Tetsu,” he didn’t need to be told again. Pulling out and slamming back in as his hands moved from Daichi’s ass to his hips, Kuroo set up a fast and rough pace. The power behind his thrusts forced Daichi to brace his hands against the wall. Still oversensitive from his orgasm Daichi shuddered violently, gasping through each thrust into him.

The echoing sound of skin slapping against skin filled the area and added to the thrill of being caught red handed. And soon enough Kuroo felt himself beginning to slip over into his own orgasm. The burning deep with his stomach becoming too much.

“Chi… hah… Can I...?”

“Yeah,” two more thrusts later and Kuroo was leaning over Daichi’s back, hips stuttering against him as he came inside Daichi. The feeling of Kuroo filling him with warm, thick cum caused another shudder to rip through Daichi as his head continued to hang limply between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 10 for kurodai - “Home is too far away. No one’s going to see us here.”
> 
>  
> 
> [ Kink Meme](https://bgee93.tumblr.com/post/177037851996/thread-starters-kink-edition)


End file.
